


Leliana/Female Trevelyan

by noxfauna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: Prompt: There are so many parallels between their stories - the Inquisitor's vision of maybe-Andraste and Leliana's impossible rose in the chantry garden, and maybe it's truly a sign and maybe they really were chosen or maybe it's all just a mistake; both of them wrestling with how to do the right thing when you've got all this power and the best of intentions, but you don't know just what the right thing is, niceness or knives. And then there's that moment in the terrible future Redcliffe when Leliana calls you out for treating that world as just as an illusion, demanding that you see their suffering as real; and then raising her bow and buying you just that little more time - what Inquisitor wouldn't fall in love with her in that moment? Show me Divine Victoria and the leader of her personal honor guard sneaking private moments together, or an Andrastian Trevelyan dealing with their faith, or a mage Trevelyan falling in love with the woman who finally put an end to the Circles and set her people free - the Herald and the Divine, the mystic visionary mage rights power couple we deserve.





	Leliana/Female Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeCarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Did not realize assignments could be marked as a fanfic or fanart fill so please forgive me that I filled a fanfic prompt with fanart, I just really loved how you described the pairing T^T


End file.
